The invention relates to a mounting bracket for a hanger arm used on a display fixture. The mounting bracket is designed to allow the hanger arm to be removably positioned on a hangrod that is secured to the display fixture. The mounting bracket includes a movable pin that is utilized to secure the mounting bracket and hanger arm to the hangrod. To remove the hanger arm the pin must be displaced in a manner that allows disengagement of the mounting bracket. However, when the pin is in position the pin acts to secure the hanger arm on the hangrod and prevents accidental disengagement of the hanger arm. The configuration of the mounting bracket also allows the hanger arm to be moved in an axial direction along the hangrod while the mounting bracket and hanger arm remain secured to the hangrod.
Hanger arms for display fixtures have been utilized for a number of years. Since the arrangement of the display fixture and the goods displayed thereon are constantly changing it is essential to have a hanger arm that can be easily positioned on a hangrod connected to the display fixture. It is also essential that the hanger arm can be easily removed or repositioned with respect to the display fixture either for the purpose of re-arranging the display fixture or for moving the display fixture. One example of a prior art mounting bracket used with a hanger arm on a display fixture utilizes a substantially inverted J-shaped bracket that is connected to one end of a hanger arm. The inverted J-shaped bracket is positioned over a substantially square hangrod to secure the hanger arm to the display fixture. Although this mounting bracket is satisfactory for most applications the bracket has the disadvantage that it is held in place only by the force of gravity. Accordingly, it is possible to accidentally or unintentially dislodge the mounting bracket and hanger arm from the hangrod. The significants of this disadvantage can be more fully appreciated when it is realized that such display fixtures are normally used in stores where crowds and children can subject the display fixture to a great deal of wear and tear. To avoid liability problems for accidents and to ensure that goods are properly displayed for sale it is important to have a hanger arm for a display fixture that is not subject to being accidentally removed.
Accordingly, there is a need for a hanger arm that can be securely positioned on a display fixture. The hanger arm should be capable of being easily positioned on and removed from the display fixture. In addition, the hanger arm should be capable of being moved axially along the hangrod of the display fixture without removing the hanger arm from the display fixture. However, such a hanger arm should be secured to the display fixture to prevent accidental disengagement of the hanger arm.